


сыграем?

by mish_mish



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mish_mish/pseuds/mish_mish
Summary: Сыграем в игру, Джагхед? Поцелуй самого красивого человека в этой комнате.(ау, где все думают, что Джонс подойдет с поцелуем к Бетти, но тот выбирает вместо этого Арчи)





	

**Author's Note:**

> коротышка приятная и совсем не грустная, написанная под вдохновением беседы в вк

[ ](http://fastpic.ru)

Шерил расплывается в улыбке широкой и масляной, так идущей ей, и перекидывает через плечо свои рыжие кудри. Она стоит, уперев в бока руки, и смотрит лисицей, оглядывает с ног до макушки и, наконец, подступает еще на шаг. Джагхед, прислонившийся спиной к стене, специально оторвавшийся от общей компании, чтобы не трогали, чтобы не замечали вообще, потому что неуютно, от её внимания напрягается и подбирается. Понимание, что его заметили, приходит еще раньше успевшей подняться с кресла Блоссом — со взглядом Арчи Эндрюса, направленного в его сторону с тревогой.   
— Джагхед, — Шерил подходит неспешно, словно готовясь к прыжку, перекатывает имя на языке с усмешкой приторной и смешинкой во взгляде, — как насчет того, чтобы присоединиться к нам?   
Джагхед не хочет, качает головой и смотрит на девушку прямо, встречая взгляд с вызовом, пока сбоку не появляется Реджи. Тот наваливается на Джонса, перекидывает руку через его плечо и насильно ведет к диванам.   
— Ну давай же, Венсдей, оторвись вместе с нами, — Мантл усмехается широко и удерживает за плечи крепко, передает слово Шерил и усаживает Джага на диван.   
— Мы как раз решили сыграть в игру, — Блоссом смотрит мягко, бросает взгляд быстрый на Бетти, и вновь возвращает его на Джагхеда.   
Идея была общей, Шерил же стала исполнителем; причиной послужило желание подтолкнуть Джагхеда к Купер, потому что его взглядов на нее не заметит лишь слепой, по словам Кевина. Вероника идею поддерживает с воодушевленной улыбкой, — плохой подругой ей быть не хочется, — но понять то, почему именно Джонс, она не может, как и Арчи, который на предложение молчит и хмурится. Сама же Шерил к придуманной только что игре относится со скепсисом, потому что шанс того, что Джонс выберет Бетти — один к десяти.   
— Так как ты только присоединился к нам, значит и играть будешь первым, — у Блоссом улыбка довольная, и Джагхед уже знает, что ничего хорошего, — твое задание — поцеловать самого красивого человека в этой комнате. И не медли слишком долго, другие тоже хотят сыграть.   
У Джага ком к горлу и щеки пылают алым; он понятия не имеет, как кто-то вообще хочет играть в нечто настолько неловкое. С ладонью Шерил на колене и её мягкой улыбкой, Джагхед поднимает взгляд на присутствующих, которые на него не смотрят, которые отвлекаются легко, потому что даже и внимания особо не обратили на то, как Блоссом с Реджи подвели беднягу к диванам.   
— Отказаться не получится, верно? — разбавляет волнение улыбкой натянутой и хлопает себя по коленям, уже почти собравшийся, уже почти готовый опозориться. Под отрицательным покачиванием головы Шерил, Джагхед поднимается и мнется лишь около минуты, прежде чем преодолеть короткое расстояние до соседнего дивана, где Бетти с Арчи плечом к плечу говорят о каких-то мелочах. Он собирает всю смелость в кулак, решая быстрее от этого всего избавиться, и склонившись, прижимает в чужие губы быстрый поцелуй. Бетти, сидящая рядом, поджимает губы, сдерживая пораженную улыбку и отворачиваясь к Веронике, которая смотрит шокировано, чуть приоткрыв рот.   
Джагхед целует губы Арчи, обхватив ладонями лицо и зажмурившись настолько, чтобы не видеть ничего, особенно своего позора, но когда Эндрюс отвечает и тянет за шею ближе, глаза все же распахивает.   
— Хм, неужели здесь был кто-то, кто сомневался? — Шерил говорит громко и смотрит на Бетти, на губах которой все та же пораженная улыбка, — лично Блоссом и никаких сомнений не имела, что все поцелуи здесь сегодня доставаться будут только рыжим. 


End file.
